Sonic Possible 2: Returning to Middleton
by Sonic Fan 011
Summary: Drakken and Shego have escaped jail and Kim and Ron need Team Sonic's help to take them down but it seems a certain black hedgehog is reluctant to help them. Will he be able to? Find out in this Sonic Possible sequel.
1. Chapter 1: Reunion

**Hey everyone. I'm back at it again. But this time, with a new story. To be honest, I had this sequel on my head for a long time because not only did I want to add AD's werehog form but I also wanted to add Sonic and Shadow's super forms as well as the other Sonic characters like Blaze, Silver, Amy and others. Which is why I made this sequel. Oh yeah. Another thing I want to mention. In terms of the writing, I want to try something new so this is sort of a test run so you can tell me if you like it or not. Now with that out of the way, let's get started.**

It was a normal visit at Angel Island. Tails was fixing the X Tornado till he heard a bing on his phone.

"Hmm?" Tails said curiously. He pondered as to why someone would message him while he's fixing his plane. He looked at his phone and it was Team Possible who had messaged him. He was almost excited to receive a message from them.

"Well well." Tails said. "Time to get the others." And so he went to get the rest of his friends. The rest of Team Sonic were training hard since they haven't heard a single word from Eggman.

"So what do you think our next adventure should be?" Knuckles asked.

"Not sure yet." Sonic replied. "But whatever it is, I'm SO ready for it!" he exclaimed.

"Guys! Guys!" Tails exclaimed excitedly.

"Hey little buddy." Sonic greeted Tails.

"What's up?" Knuckles asked.

"Well I got a word from our friends Team Possible and they need our help with Drakken and Shego. They escaped jail." Tails explained.

Shadow, however, didn't say a word. He was still bent from the first time he met Team Possible, particularly Kim. He suddenly noticed Sonic and Knuckles looking at him with big smiles.

"What?" Shadow asked.

"Still thinking about your _girlfriend_?" Sonic teased.

"Yeah! Are ya? Huh? Are ya?" Knuckles also teased.

Shadow, at this point, was getting frustrated with Knuckles and Sonic.

"Guys! Get this through your thick skulls: SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Shadow exclaimed.

"Uh huh. Sure." Knuckles said.

"But other than that, sure. We're in." Sonic said.

AD popped. "What up now?" she asked.

"We're going on another adventure. We're going back to Middleton!" Sonic told AD.

"Oh no! Possible!" AD said teasingly.

"Watch it, AD or I can ask Kim to babysit you." Sonic warned.

"Ah! I don't wanna be babysat by Possible!" AD expressed, not wanting to be babysat by Kim.

"Then it's settled. But first, does she care if we bring some friends?" Sonic asked Tails.

"I actually asked her that and she said we can bring some friends." Tails replied.

"Sweet! Let's roll!" Sonic exclaimed.

Then, there was a team meeting held by Sonic.

"Okay guys. Who wants to come with us to Middleton?" Sonic asked his friends.

"Middleton? Sweet! I wanna go!" Silver said.

"Count me in. I need something to do anyway." Blaze said.

"I wanna go! Please Sonic!" Amy begged.

"I too would like to go, Mr. Sonic." Cream said.

"Okay. Then let's go! Silver. If you please." Sonic said.

Silver opened a portal to Middleton.

"Middleton, awaits." Silver said.

"Let's go, guys!" Sonic said, jumping into the portal.

"Whatever." Shadow said as he jumped into the portal.

Tails, AD, Cream, Blaze, Knuckles and Amy jumped into the portal too and in Middleton they are.

"Wow! Look at this place!" Amy excitedly said.

"Nothing like I've seen before." Blaze commented.

"Fun fact: This is the homeplace to Shadow's girlfriend!" Knuckles said, referring to Kim.

"Don't make me punch you!" Shadow threatened.

"Why are you deadset on coming here, Shadow? It looks cool." Silver asked Shadow.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Shadow told Silver.

"This place is big. Really big." Cream commented.

Then, of course, Team Possible came to greet them.

"Hey everybody. Tails, did you get my message?" Kim asked Tails.

"I did and thanks for sending me that message." Tails replied.

"Team Possible. I'd like you guys to meet our friends. Cream, Blaze, Amy and Silver." Sonic told Team Possible, pointing at Cream, Blaze, Amy and Silver.

"Nice to meet you guys. I'm Kim Possible and this is my sidekick, Ron Stoppable." Kim told Blaze, Cream, Amy and Silver.

"Hi." Ron said to everyone.

"Eek! Possible!" AD exclaimed, hiding behind Shadow.

"Nice to see you too, Amanda Dash." Kim said, teasing AD.

"Hey!" AD retorted. "Do not call me by my real name, Possible!" she warned Kim.

"Any chance you want to babysit her?" Sonic teasingly asked Kim.

"I will if she misbehaves." Kim told Sonic.

"Eek!" AD said, knowing she'll be in big trouble if she misbehaves.

Kim suddenly noticed Shadow being all quiet.

"What's the matter, Shadow? Aren't you happy to see me?" Kim playfully asked Shadow, causing him to blush.

"Maybe..." Shadow mumbled.

"Ha! I knew it!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Shut up, you red idiot." Shadow said, walking away afterwards.

"Awkward." Silver commented.

"Okay. Well let's get to where we need to go to discuss our plan." Tails said, following Shadow along with everyone else.

**Okay. I think that will be it for now. Like I said, this is a test run in terms of how I write so please let me know if you like it. I want to try something new. And another thing I want to mention. The running gag in this story will be if AD misbehaves, Kim gets to babysit her. Cause you guys know how AD is. She behaves like a child. Hehe. Anyway. Next chapter will be the team discussing their plan on how they can stop Drakken and Shego, who will be the main villains of the story so anyways. I'll be going now. See you guys next time. Buh bye! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Plan

**Hello everyone and I'm back with the so long waited chapter 2 of Sonic Possible 2. I know I said this story was gonna be a test run of how the writing went and since everyone loved it, I thought I might as well do a chapter 2. I honestly forgot about this story because I was so focused on the other ones but no worries, the second chapter is here so need to fear any longer. Also, there will be a new Sonic character in this chapter as well. Only cause why not? Hehe. That's why I made this story to begin with. Also, just so you guys know, this story and the original takes place sometime after A Sitch in Time and before So the Drama so Kim and Ron aren't a couple just yet. Anyway. With that out of the way, let's get started.**

The crew met up at Bueno Nacho as planned, waiting for Kim and Ron to arrive so they can discuss how they're going to defeat Drakken and Shego.

Sonic was pacing nervously. Silver noticed Shadow's absence.

"Hey. Isn't Shadow coming?" he asked the team.

"He said he had better plans." Knuckles replied.

Amy and Blaze looked at each other, not buying what Knuckles said.

"That is the lamest excuse Shadow has ever said." Blaze commented.

Amy nodded in agreement.

"I will have to agree with Blaze. He isn't good at making excuses." Amy said. "He's been so dead set on coming here. Why is that?"

"He wants to avoid his girlfriend. That's why." Knuckles said. "He still loves her."

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Whatever you say, Knux." Sonic said.

Cream noticed AD gone.

"Has anyone seen Miss AD?" she asked.

AD was driving a purple car and taking it for a joy ride.

"Woohoo! I can't believe someone left this car here! Awesome!" AD exclaimed.

"Apparently taking someone's car for a joy ride." Blaze said.

"Does she even have a driver's license?" Knuckles asked.

"Nope. She doesn't." Sonic said.

"Well great." Tails said.

Kim and Ron eventually arrived at Bueno Nacho.

"Sorry we're late, guys. Someone took my car." Kim said.

"I think we know who." Sonic said, pointing at AD driving a car like a maniac.

"AD!" Kim shouted.

"What? It's not my fault you left your car unattended!" AD shot back.

"So what's the plan?" Knuckles asked.

"Easy. We work together as a team." Kim replied.

Ron looked at the car coming towards him and Kim.

"Uh KP, heads up!" Ron said.

Kim and Ron moved out of the way of Kim's speeding car.

"AD! I swear if you wreck my car, I will make you pay car insurance!" Kim shouted.

"3 words: I don't care! This is awesome!" AD shouted. "Ooh. What if I drive with my feet?"

AD puts both her feet on the steering wheel and continued driving Kim's car.

"I swear, if AD wrecks my car, she's paying car insurance." Kim mumbled.

"Yeah. We know." Blaze said.

"Where's Shadow? He's missing out." Ron asked.

"He said he has better plans, which is a lame excuse if you ask us." Amy said.

The team suddenly heard the car crash.

"And AD just wrecked Kim's car." Knuckles commented.

"That was awesome!" AD shouted, getting out of the car.

Kim glared at AD.

"You're gonna get it. You owe me a new car, Amanda Dash." Kim said.

"Whatever. It's your fault for leaving it unattended." AD commented.

"I bet I can fix it up." Tails said.

"Are you sure, Tails? It's a lot of work." Ron said.

"I'm sure. Besides I've fixed my planes before. I can fix this in a jiffy." Tails said, cracking his knuckles.

A few minutes later, Kim's car was good as new.

"Ta da!" Tails said.

"Thanks, Tails." Kim said.

"No problem." Tails said.

Suddenly, Sonic heard the Kimmunicator ringing beeping.

"Uh guys. We have company." Sonic said.

"Who?" Blaze asked.

A green woman jumped down from the Bueno Nacho building.

"Miss me, Team Losers?" she asked the team.

"Ah! Shego!" Ron said.

"Let me think about that. No!" Knuckles said.

"Knuckles, Sonic, Ron, Tails and Blaze, get Cream and get her in the car! Me and Silver will take care of her!" Kim commanded.

"I call dibs on driving!" Knuckles said.

"I call shotgun!" Ron said.

"Whatever, man. Just get in the dang car!" Sonic said.

Knuckles, Tails, Sonic, Ron and Blaze grabbed Cream and got her in the car and Knuckles drove off.

"AD, you make sure Shego doesn't get the chaos emeralds." Silver said.

"Got it." AD said.

"Let's do this thing." Silver said.

Shadow, meanwhile, was watching Kim and Silver fight Shego. He grabbed his own chaos emerald and teleported behind Shego and knocked her over with his feet.

"You guys starting the party without me?" Shadow asked.

"Hey Shadow. You're just in time." Silver said.

Shadow nodded in response.

"What do you want me to do?" Shadow asked.

"You can help guard the chaos emeralds, if you want to, Shadow." Kim said.

"Okay, sure." Shadow said, walking over to guard the chaos emeralds.

"What do you want, Shego?" Kim asked.

"Isn't it simple, Kimmie? I want Red over there." Shego replied.

"She wants AD? What for?" Silver asked.

"She wants revenge for her defeat, which she deserved." Shadow said.

"Okay. If you want me, then you're gonna get it." AD said, getting up. "I'll take over here, guys."

"Good luck, AD." Kim said, leaving AD with Silver.

"This should be good." AD said.

"Don't count on it, Red." Shego taunted.

Meanwhile, with the remaining team, they were cruising along with Knuckles looking straight ahead while driving while Ron was on lookout for Shego.

Sonic looked out the window and saw Drakken flying towards the car.

"Uh guys." Sonic said.

"What?" Knuckles asked.

"Blue alert, above us." Sonic replied.

Knuckles looked at the rearview mirror and saw Drakken.

"AH! He's gaining!" Tails shouted.

"What are we gonna do now?" Blaze asked.

"Does anyone have access to the Kimmunicator?" Knuckles asked.

"I think I do." Sonic replied.

"Then, Sonic. Call Kim. Everyone else, hang on tight!" Knuckles shouted.

Knuckles pushed the gas pedal and speeded the car at a high speed.

Sonic called Kim. Or at least tried to.

"Kim! You there? Kim!" Sonic said.

Kim picked up.

"Yeah? What's up, Sonic?" Kim asked.

"Shego isn't the only person after us. Apparently, the blue guy is too." Sonic replied. "How is it going over there?"

"AD took over and she's the one Shego wants, not us." Kim said.

"Why would she be after AD?" Blaze asked.

"Because she was the one who defeated Shego." Tails replied.

"Oh." Blaze said dumbfounded.

"Just one question. Who's driving my car?" Kim asked.

"Knuckles is." Blaze replied.

"Hey. At least it isn't AD." Tails said.

"I know." Kim said.

"What do you want us to do?" Sonic asked.

"Just try to lose Drakken." Kim replied.

"Like I'm not trying here!" Knuckles shouted.

"Thanks for the tip, Kim." Sonic said as he hung up.

Tails looked out the window again.

"AH! He's still gaining!" Tails shouted.

"Knuckles! Go faster!" Ron shouted.

"What do you think I'm doing?!" Knuckles shouted.

"Really, you two? Fighting isn't going to do anything for us." Blaze said.

"Gee. Thanks for the advice, Blaze!" Knuckles said.

"Please, Mr. Knuckles and Mr. Ron." Cream pleaded.

"Okay. I'll put this slowly and calmly: GO FASTER, KNUCKLES!" Ron shouted.

"Again, what do you think I'm doing?!" Knuckles shouted.

The team drove away from Drakken as far as they could.

Meanwhile, AD was out of breath as she was tired out from fighting Shego.

"You done yet?" Shego tauntedly asked.

"Not...YET!" AD shouted as she transformed into a werehog.

"Whoa!" Silver said, hiding behind Shadow.

"What is going on?" Kim asked.

"AD's transforming." Shadow replied.

"Into what?" Kim asked again.

In response, AD transformed into a werehog and roared.

"Into that!" Silver replied.

"W-W-W-Werewolf!" Kim said.

"She isn't a werewolf. A werehog. It happens when she loses her temper." Shadow said.

"Whoa. Now that's something you don't see every day." Shego said.

AD got in Shego's face and roared.

"You think you can scare me, Red? Think again!" Shego said, charging her power up. "Bring it on!"

AD and Shego engaged in a brawl.

The rest of the team arrived, rolling down the car window.

"Whoa!" Knuckles said.

"Looks like Shego strike a nerve." Sonic taunted.

"AH! Werewolf!" Ron said, getting down.

"Again, she's a werehog, not a werewolf." Shadow said.

Drakken arrived and saw Shego and AD engaging in a brawl.

"Kick her butt, Shego!" Drakken said.

"What do you think I'm doing, Dr. D?" Shego said.

AD scratched Shego in response.

"AH!" Shego screamed in pain, falling down. "Okay, Red. You win. You win. Let's get outta here, Dr. D!"

"You and your furry friends think you're all that but you're not!" Drakken shouted.

AD roared in response.

"Eek!" Drakken said in fear.

Drakken and Shego left in a flesh.

"Wow." Silver said.

"Next time, you three are taking the car." Knuckles said.

AD transformed back into a hedgehog with her clothes torn and her gloves off and panting hard.

"AD. Why didn't you tell us you have a monster form? That was badical!" Ron said.

AD passed out in response.

"And it must've taken a lot out of her." Kim said.

"It did. That's what her werehog form does." Sonic said. "So who wants to grab a Naco?"

"I do!" Everyone, except Shadow, Kim and AD shouted.

"I'll grab AD." Shadow said, picking up AD.

"Let's go!" Sonic said.

The team went inside a Bueno Nacho to celebrate.

**And finished. Sorry if it's a little out of whack. Like I said, I forgot about this story and I didn't know how else to end it. Also, I know I said I was gonna add a new Sonic character in this chapter but I didn't. Here's why. I didn't know if I'll have room in this chapter for her. As in, I was wanting to finish this chapter cause I forgot about the story. But whatever. I'll do better next chapter. Anyway. Chapter 3 will be up whenever I can work on it. Because like I said, forgot about this story and I don't know if I can finish it since I forgot about it. Okay. I'll go. Next chapter, a new Sonic character will be in the story. Who is it? You'll have to find out because I'm not telling. Hehe. Okay. I'll go now. Till the next time we meet, take care everybody. Buh bye! :)**


End file.
